


Playboy

by JewHan (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, not rlly any Warnings but theres a lot of smut omg, pornstar!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JewHan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, ignoring the stack of unfinished homework that had been shoved carelessly to the side in favour of browsing the web wasn't Chanyeol's best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heYY ITS MORE CHANHUN  
> also im weak and i turned this into a series  
> -if ur reading this when it has multiple chapters: the reason the first chapter is so rushed is bc it was originally a oneshot

In hindsight, ignoring the stack of unfinished homework that had been shoved carelessly to the side in favour of browsing the web wasn’t Chanyeol’s best idea.

Like every boy in college, Chanyeol was sitting at his desk, legs spread wide with his right hand shoved down his boxers while he used his left to scroll down the seemingly endless pages of crude videos.

Luckily he still lived at home, where he had his own room (with a lock, thankfully) and no one disturbed him because-”mom, please, I have to revise for this big exam!”-Bullshit, is what that excuse was.

 

Chanyeol was stroking himself lazily, trying to decide on what to watch, or if he was going to watch anything, for that matter. One earphone in his left ear while he held the other one between his teeth. Still gotta listen for other people.

He was about to click off the page when something caught his eye. Judging by the thumbnail the video was recorded from the person’s phone, and they were the only person present. The image was too grainy to look at their face without clicking on it. Chanyeol bit the headphone wire harder as he jiggled his leg, tapping his index finger on the mouse button before clicking it quickly, leaning in closer to his screen.

 

The video loaded to reveal a young-looking boy sitting on his bed. The boy held the camera up to his face to check his hair, ruffling the dyed blond hair before pushing a few loose strands out of his eyes. He was attractive, Chanyeol noted as he shifted in his seat, stroking himself at a leisurely pace.

The boy’s lips twitched up slightly before the camera moved to show the rest of his body. He was lean with smooth, milky skin, a toned stomach and thighs that Chanyeol could imagine either side of his head. The boy looked to be around Chanyeol’s age, or maybe he was just saying that in hopes that the boy was actually legal.

The boy set the camera down so it was angled to show his body and the bottom half of his face. He smoothed his hands down his (soft, soft) thighs before gripping the base of his cock with his right hand.

 

Chanyeol squinted his eyes at the boy’s bedroom, it was a lot nicer than his, judging by the interior and the large windows letting sunlight filter in. His eyes snapped back to the boy on screen when he let out a small noise, biting his lip and slowly thrusting into his hand.

 

Chanyeol let the headphone wire drop out of his mouth as he listened to the boy’s breathy sounds, stroking himself in time with the boy on screen as he swiped his thumb over the tip.

The boy came all too soon, head thrown back in a loud moan and thighs trembling as he stroked himself through his orgasm. Chanyeol glanced at the video length and narrowed his eyes when he saw it was only two minutes long.

 

Chanyeol forced himself to move his hand away from his dick, quickly searching for a new video when he spotted a longer one from the same boy. He quickly clicked on it before returning his attention to his length.

 

He was right, it was the same boy, but he was seated in his chair instead of kneeling on his bed. His hair was dyed black and purposefully messy, his face was softer and his eyes were glistening and Chanyeol could only guess that it was an older video.

 

The boy’s voice was the same, though, light breathy moans slipping past the boy’s pink lips and Chanyeol rocked his hips up to meet his hand. His eyes were glazed over as he stared unblinking at the boy on screen, paying more attention to the swift flick of his wrist and the sounds escaping his mouth rather than the boy’s rather impressive cock.

 

His skin was darker here, and Chanyeol wondered how much time you have to spend out of the sun for your skin to get lighter as you grow up.

 

Chanyeol was close to finishing, panting as the boy picked up his phone, brought his hand to his mouth and licked his own come off his fingers before smirking, the screen going black after that. Chanyeol groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, the boy’s face imprinted on his eyelids and he came like that, thinking of the nameless boy’s endless legs wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Chanyeol!” Jongdae called as he jogged over, wide smile plastered on his face. Before Chanyeol could reply, Jongdae held his finger up. “So my friend just moved here, and he’s gonna join our college so I want to give him a tour. You wouldn’t mind him joining us for lunch, right?” He batted his eyelashes and Chanyeol groaned, throwing his arm around Jongdae’s shoulders as they began to walk to their usual spot.

 

“The last person you brought to eat with us ended up trying to get in your pants and I ended up being the third wheel,”

 

“Hey I don’t cheat, Tao’s my one and only. Besides, my friend doesn’t even like boys,” Jongdae reassured him.

 

“Great, heterosexuals,” Chanyeol fake shuddered, glancing down at Jongdae’s outburst of laughter.

 

“He’s pretty open, I’m sure you could change that,”

 

“No thanks, I’ve had enough of awkward one night stands,” Chanyeol sighed as they took their usual seats, Jongdae sitting across from him.

 

“You never know, you might see him and fall in love. Confess your feelings and he’ll return them then you’ll have hot passionate sex under the moonlight,” Jongdae smiled as he looked through the menu, even if they both ordered the same thing every time.

 

“Anyway,” Chanyeol coughed, glaring at Jongdae over his menu.

“Ah, Sehun!” Jongdae stood up abruptly, waving someone over. “Chanyeol, this is the friend I was telling you about. Sehun, this is my reluctant best friend Chanyeol,” Jongdae introduced them as Sehun sat down next to Jongdae, pushing his all too familiar blond hair out of his eyes.

 

Chanyeol’s mouth went dry and he struggled for words as Sehun continued to stare at him, nodding his head slightly.

“Hi,”

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol managed, glancing to Jongdae.

 

“Something wrong?” Jongdae feigned innocence, smirking at Chanyeol with feline lips.

 

“I’m really hungry, let’s order already,” Chanyeol threw his menu at Jongdae and looked to the side.

 

“I just got here, wait a minute,” Sehun muttered, throwing his menu at Jongdae as well. “You know what I want,”

 

“Why do I always have to order,” Jongdae grumbled, but stood up anyway. “Don’t have too much fun,”

 

“No promises,” Sehun deadpanned and Chanyeol stared at him, not paying Jongdae any attention as he walked away.

 

“Jongdae told me you were straight,” Chanyeol attempted and Sehun shrugged.

“I tell Jongdae a lot of things that aren’t true,”

 

* * *

 

Sehun joining them for dinner had become a regular thing, and on the days when Jongdae couldn’t make it, Chanyeol and Sehun still went, Sehun sitting opposite him on those days. Chanyeol texted Sehun non-stop during lectures, either complaining or asking when they could next hang out. More often than not, Sehun replied with emojis rather than words, but he replied all the same.

 

To: Sehunnie~ [13:06 26/04/15]  
come round after ur lecture. i dont have any more classes and jongdae has a date w/ tao.

 

From: Sehunnie~ [13:11 26/04/15]  
ok. meet me by the coffee shop at half past or im not coming.

 

To: Sehunnie~ [13:13 26/04/15]  
i wont be a minute late!!

 

From: Sehunnie~ [13:17 26/04/15]

better not.

 

Chanyeol got there 5 minutes before 1:30pm instead, choosing to order his and Sehun’s coffee to go, preferring to go straight home.

In the end, it was Sehun who was 5 minutes late, taking his coffee from Chanyeol’s hand without even stopping, continuing walking and not waiting for Chanyeol to catch up.

 

“You’re welcome,” Chanyeol grumbled when he eventually caught up and Sehun hummed in response.

“I live close,” Chanyeol pointed up the road. “Which is good because I kind of just want to go to bed right now,”

“Why are you inviting me round if you just want to sleep?” Sehun scoffed, glancing over at him.

“I like to cuddle,” Chanyeol shrugged and fished his key out of his back pocket.

“I’m not a fan of human contact,” Sehun waited until Chanyeol opened the door, inviting him inside.

“I never would have guessed,” Chanyeol sighed, closing the door behind him.

Sehun looked around as he dumped his empty coffee cup in the bin, waiting by the stairs.

“Your house is nice,”

“Last door down the hallway,” Chanyeol said as he rummaged around in the kitchen. “Go ahead, I want food,”

 

Hearing Sehun’s footsteps retreat up the stairs, Chanyeol let his head drop against the counter, grabbing whatever bag of crisps his fingers reached first before trudging up the stairs after Sehun.

 

He kind of expected to see Sehun snooping around his room, and when he cleared his throat, Sehun didn’t acknowledge him.

“Nice laptop,” Sehun hummed as he sat on Chanyeol’s bed, opening it and waiting for the screen to load.

 

It was only when Chanyeol sat in his desk chair did he realise the last tab he had open.

Sehun’s noise of protest wasn’t loud enough to cover the loud moan that emitted from Chanyeol’s laptop.

 

“Don’t,” Chanyeol huffed, slamming his laptop closed. “Don’t mind that,”

“Everyone watches porn, don’t be so shy,” Sehun shrugged it off, staring at Chanyeol.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But not everyone watches porn of their friends masturbating. Where did you find that,”

 

Chanyeol swiped his tongue across his bottom lip and sat back down in his chair.

“Ages ago, but like-I didn’t watch it since a couple of months ago-I was just checking if it was actually you,”

“And if it wasn’t?” Sehun asked, standing up and walking over to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol shrugged and looked at the floor. “Then I wouldn’t feel as guilty,”

“And now you know that it is me?”

“I want to break you in half even more,”

 

Clearly Sehun wasn’t expecting that answer, and Chanyeol didn’t realise what he had said until Sehun was straddling his hips, fingers tangling in Chanyeol’s hair.

 

“That’s the best thing you’ve ever said to me,” Sehun breathed against Chanyeol’s neck, tugging the neck of his shirt down to mouth at the skin there.

Chanyeol gripped Sehun’s hips as the younger grinded against him, the dancer’s movements fluid and Chanyeol couldn’t be more grateful for all those years of practice Sehun had acquired.

 

Chanyeol leaned his head back to reveal more skin and Sehun latched onto it immediately, biting just under Chanyeol’s earlobe before licking over the sore area.

 

Feeling confident for once, Chanyeol hooked his arms around Sehun’s waist and stood up, startling a noise out of the younger boy and forcing him to wrap his legs around Chanyeol for safety. Chanyeol grinned up at the boy who scowled back down at him. Their positions switched when Chanyeol set Sehun down on the bed, crawling on top of him before pushing his shirt up to Sehun’s elbows.

 

Chanyeol looked up at Sehun for any sign of discomfort or wanting to stop, when he found nothing but impatience, he leaned down to press light kisses to Sehun’s chest, mouthing over a nipple.

 

At Sehun’s whimper, Chanyeol sucked the nub into his mouth, licking the sensitive area. Sehun’s back arched prettily off the bed and Chanyeol continued kissing and licking his way down Sehun’s body until he reached the hem of his jeans.

 

He glanced up at Sehun for permission and the younger nodded weakly, lifting his hips to help Chanyeol slide his trousers off, throwing them at the chair. Chanyeol crawled back up Sehun’s body to sit on his hips, slowly grinding against the younger boy and grabbing his arms and urging him to sit up.

 

Sehun complied, blinking up at Chanyeol as the taller boy slipped Sehun’s bunched up shirt off and threw it in the general area of his jeans. Sehun flushed under the attention, heat spreading across his cheeks at being the only one naked. He tugged at Chanyeol’s shirt and started working on Chanyeol’s belt when he got the message and tugged his shirt off, both garments soon joining the growing pile.

 

Soon, both of them were just in their boxers, chests pressed together as they licked their way into each other’s mouths. The filthy noises Sehun was making only egged Chanyeol on and soon he was back between the younger’s legs.

 

“I really hope you eat healthy or this is gonna be a bad time for both of us,” Chanyeol muttered in between sucking marks onto Sehun’s inner thigh.

 

“You eat worse than I do,” Sehun returned, leaning back on his elbows as he watched Chanyeol hook his fingers under the waistband of Sehun’s boxers.

 

Chanyeol paused to stare at Sehun, slowly tugging down his boxers. “But seriously, you’re clean, right?”

 

Sehun sighed loudly and lightly kicked Chanyeol’s face. “My ass is clean and I don’t have an STI, alright?”

 

Chanyeol nodded and tugged Sehun’s boxers down the rest of the way, letting them join the pile. He sighed dreamily and his hands came back up to cup Sehun’s ass.

 

“You fucking loser,” Sehun scoffed as he watched Chanyeol’s floaty expression.

 

“You can’t blame me, it’s fucking perfect,” Chanyeol shifted to lift Sehun’s hips up slightly, folding his arms under the younger boy with his long legs either side of Chanyeol’s head.

 

“Tell me if you want me to stop, kay?” Chanyeol muttered and Sehun barely had time to react before Chanyeol was licking a broad strip across his hole.

 

Sehun let out an embarrassed noise, pressing his foot against Chanyeol’s lower back. “Stop!”

 

Chanyeol stopped immediately, peeking his head up. “You don’t like it?”

 

“I just-wasn’t expecting-that’s so gross,” Sehun mumbled, hiding his face in his hands.

 

“You want me to carry on?” Chanyeol smirked at Sehun’s small nod, still covering his face.

 

Chanyeol ducked down again, repeating the action from last time but slower, allowing Sehun to get used to the feeling. He felt Sehun wiggle slightly, the foot on his lower back pressing down slightly before relaxing. Cautiously, Chanyeol circled the rim with his tongue, causing Sehun to let out a long whine.

 

Eventually, Sehun moved his hands from his face, leaning back on one elbow while he ran his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair with the other, muttering quietly. “So gross,”

 

Chanyeol looked up at him through his lashes, eyes wide as he pulled away enough to talk, breathing hot air over the spit-coated area.

 

“You’re giving me mixed signals here, make your mind up,”

 

“Shut up, keep going,” Sehun breathed, pushing Chanyeol’s head back towards his entrance.

 

“I gotta fuck you at some point,” Chanyeol grumbled but complied, licking over his hole a few more times before pressing his tongue in ever so slightly, relishing in Sehun’s surprised gasp.

 

“You’re going to fuck me? When did I agree to this?” Sehun raised an eyebrow, rocking his hips down to meet Chanyeol’s tongue.

 

Chanyeol hummed instead of replying, the vibrations from the noise making Sehun squeak-fucking squeak.

 

“Ah-fuck,” Sehun groaned, hitting Chanyeol’s lower back with the heel of his foot. “Stop-Stop! I’m gonna come,”

 

Chanyeol reached up blindly with one hand to wrap his fingers around Sehun’s aching cock, jacking him off lazily as he thrust his tongue in and out of Sehun’s hole.

 

“Chanyeol-ah-seriously, stop,” Sehun moaned and clenched his thighs around Chanyeol’s head, unsure whether to grind down onto his face or up into his hand, attempting both.

 

Chanyeol pulled away, quickly tugging a weak Sehun onto his knees as he settled under him with Sehun kneeling over his face.

 

Sehun raised an eyebrow and Chanyeol frowned slightly before grabbing Sehun’s hips and pushing him down onto his face.

 

Sehun’s eyes widened in realisation and he quickly lifted himself back up, shaking his head.

 

“I’m gonna suffocate you,”

 

“And what a lovely way to die it would be,” Chanyeol grinned but Sehun didn’t look too impressed as he slowly let himself be pushed back down onto Chanyeol’s face.

 

It didn’t take long for Sehun to start grinding down on Chanyeol’s face, jerking himself off with one hand while the other was splayed against Chanyeol’s chest, trying to keep balance.

 

Chanyeol’s hands were still settled on the younger’s hips, ready to move him if needed, but he only pulled Sehun back down whenever the younger tried to lift himself off.

 

Sehun glanced down at Chanyeol, seeing the older boy’s eyes flutter open at the attention. Chanyeol’s cheeks were flushed and there was a thin-barely noticeable-layer of sweat covering his body. His eyes crinkled when he noticed Sehun staring at him and Sehun looked away in embarrassment, grinding down harder and causing Chanyeol to let out a low moan.

 

“You’re so weird,” Sehun muttered, rhythm becoming shaky. Chanyeol noticed and he took over, moving his hands to spread Sehun’s legs further, the younger boy having to place both hands above Chanyeol’s head for balance now.

 

The new position made it easier for Sehun to move and without thinking he pulled away and breathed out. “Can I fuck your mouth?”

 

Chanyeol thought for a second before nodding, holding up a finger and rummaging under his bed for something.

 

Sehun waited patiently (if patiently means jacking off while waiting) and Chanyeol returned with a small blue bottle.

 

They shifted into the same position as before and Sehun sighed in relief as he slid into Chanyeol’s eager mouth, not hearing the bottle cap click shut.

 

Something cold pressed against his entrance, causing him to buck his hips forward into Chanyeol’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Sehun glanced behind him to see two of Chanyeol’s slick fingers pressing against his abused hole.

 

Chanyeol pushed his fingers in and Sehun only barely felt it, concentrating on getting himself off with Chanyeol’s pretty mouth.

 

To his credit, Chanyeol only gagged once, eyes squeezing shut as tears formed in the corners but didn’t spill as the older boy blinked them away, relaxing his jaw.

 

Chanyeol’s fingers pressed against the bundle of nerves inside him and Sehun pulled out of Chanyeol’s mouth, choosing to sit on his chest and rock back onto Chanyeol’s long fingers, back arching and moaning loudly.

 

Sehun wrapped his fingers around his cock again, jerking himself off and it only took a few strokes before he was coming on Chanyeol’s chest and face with a drawn out whine.

 

Sehun’s thighs trembled as he stroked himself through his orgasm, Chanyeol’s fingers still thrusting into him. Sehun idly bat at Chanyeol’s chest, whimpering at the overstimulation.

 

“Yeol...Chanyeol-stop,stop,”

 

Chanyeol carefully tugged his own boxers off, cock hard and aching against his stomach as he moved Sehun into his lap, kissing the younger boy’s jaw and causing him to squirm.

He continued distracting Sehun with kisses and jabs to the side as he slicked himself up, gripping Sehun’s hips and pressing the blunt head of his dick to Sehun’s hole.

 

Sehun groaned and pushed Chanyeol’s face away, shaking his head. “Chanyeol, please..”

 

Chanyeol locked eyes with him and smirked when he pushed Sehun down onto his length in one go, biting his lip when Sehun let out a shout.

 

“You’re so mean-! Oh my god, I’m going to die,” Sehun moaned, struggling feebly in Chanyeol’s lap.

 

“Come on, dancer boy, ride me,” Chanyeol leaned back on his hands, slowly rocking his hips up into Sehun to start him off.

 

“Seriously-Chanyeol, I might die,” Sehun tried anyway, gripping Chanyeol’s shoulders with both hands, thighs trembling as he lifted himself up, dropping back down with a startled noise.

 

“I can’t-Please, just fuck me,” Sehun breathed out, leaning forward to bury his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck and the older boy took pity on him, rearranging them so that Sehun was laying on his back with his legs thrown over Chanyeol’s shoulders, almost bent in half.

 

“I did say I wanted to break you in half,”

 

That was all Chanyeol said before he gripped Sehun’s hips roughly (there were sure to be bruises tomorrow) and pounded into him.

 

Sehun was still overstimulated, noises much louder and frequent than before and Chanyeol could only grin against his neck, biting at the milky skin and sucking dark marks of possession

 

The bedsprings were creaking and Chanyeol was sure the headboard was banging against the wall, but Sehun moaning could be heard above all that and he was so glad that no one would be home for a while. It would take a couple hours to let the smell of horny teenage boys and sex air out.

 

Chanyeol groaned and began to pull out when Sehun stopped him, moving to lock his ankles around Chanyeol’s waist.

 

“D-Don’t..”

 

Chanyeol stared wide eyed before nodding dumbly, slowing down and choosing to thrust deeply into Sehun, loving the way the younger boy’s face scrunched up at his size.

 

“You feel bigger than you look,” Sehun commented quietly, face and neck pink, contrasting beautifully with his white skin. Chanyeol wanted to tell him, but he remembered that sappy sex was only for couples.

 

So instead he pounded into Sehun relentlessly, and soon, Sehun’s loud noises became hiccupy moans and small whimpers of pleasure. The younger boy went pliant as Chanyeol fucked into him, coming inside Sehun’s abused hole with a loud groan.

 

Chanyeol hovered above Sehun, arms trembling with the effort of keeping himself up as he let out shaky breaths, glancing down at Sehun who was staring back up at him, a small, fucked out smile on his face.

 

Sehun lay there (at Chanyeol’s orders) while the older boy cleaned them up, grabbing a damp cloth and cleaning Sehun’s body before wiping down his own. He stripped his bedsheets and switched his spoiled duvet for a fluffy blanket instead, draping it over Sehun as he grabbed their boxers and threw Sehun’s to him.

 

After making sure they were both clothed in some way, Chanyeol opened the window, shivering at the sudden temperature change before crawling in next to Sehun, who blinked sleepily at him.

 

“Hi,” Chanyeol smiled back, cuddling closer as Sehun stretched his arm out towards the older boy.

 

“Hey,” Sehun muttered, voice scratchy even though Chanyeol had been the one sucking dick at some point.

 

“If I ask you to be my boyfriend, will you leave?” Chanyeol asked, voice muffled by Sehun’s hair.

 

“You’ll know if I’m still here,”

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol woke a few hours later, Sehun still tucked under his arm and he smiled down at the boy, pressing a kiss to his blond hair.

 

He reached behind him to grab his phone, sighing slightly.

 

From: Jongbae [13:26 26/04/15]  
where r u. i thought we were going 2 the arcade??

 

From: Jongbae [13:32 26/04/15]  
seriously dude. this is like the 93487th time uve bailed on me.

 

From: Jongbae [13:41 26/04/15]

tao said he saw you with sehun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! why do you hate me???!!!

 

From: Unknown Number [13:46 26/04/15]  
im sorry chanyeol!! jongdae said he wouldnt buy me anything for my birthday. :-(

 

Chanyeol sighed and added the number to his contacts.

 

To: Little Honey Peach [15:03 26/04/15]  
its ok tao. tell jongdae i got laid and maybe he should as well so he wont have a stick up his ass forever.

 

From: Little Honey Peach [15:07 26/04/15]

chanyeol!! thats so rude. >:-(

 

From: Little Honey Peach [15:08 26/04/15]

but tell me everything. can you do coffee tomorrow? ;-)

 

To: Little Honey Peach [15:10 26/04/15]  
can u be my best friend now. at least you care about my sex life.

 

From: Little Honey Peach [15:12 26/04/15]

sure thing, playboy.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uM OK IM WEAK SORRY. i got a lot of positive feeback abt this fic and i always need excuses to write more chanhun/taochen so yeP. this is a series now,,,

To: chanyeol<33 [15:12 26/04/15]

sure thing, playboy.

 

Tao glanced up from his phone at Jongdae’s groan, raising an eyebrow before going back to texting.

 

“Can you at least pretend to care,” Jongdae sighed, finally sitting down next to Tao and resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

Tao smiled down at him and pet Jongdae’s head twice before returning to the very important task of discovering Chanyeol’s sex life.

 

“He told me to tell you he got laid,” Tao hummed and Jongdae muttered a ‘of course he did’ under his breath.

 

To: chanyeol<33 [15:14 26/04/15]

hes in a mood with me :-( what do i do??

 

From: chanyeol<33 [15:15 26/04/15]

haha 15:15  blaze it

 

From: chanyeol<33 [15:16 26/04/15]  
no but seriously.

 

From: chanyeol<33 [15:16 26/04/15]

fuck him.

 

From: chanyeol<33 [15:17 26/04/15]

like actually bone him.  
hes so pissed off lately.

 

From: chanyeol<33 [15:18 26/04/15]

he needs your thick cock zitao.

 

To: chanyeol<33 [15:19 26/04/15]

!!!  
i dont see how that will help.

 

From: chanyeol<33 [15:20 26/04/15]

hes on edge and only your dick will save him.

 

To: chanyeol<33 [15:22 26/04/15]

i dont know what to do. you know im still awkward about this stuff TT.TT

 

From: chanyeol<33 [15:23 26/04/15]

well make sure he wants to first.  
then take control.  
thatll be easy because ur like twice his height and much stronger.

idk suck his dick or something im going for round 2 w/ sehun.

ttyl.

 

To: chanyeol<33 [15:24 26/04/15]

chanyeol!!!!

you cant leave me in my time of need!!!

i hope you choke.

 

Tao threw his phone down onto the bed, huffing and starling Jongdae out of his half-asleep state.

 

“What?” The older boy asked, blinking slowly up at his boyfriend and Tao smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

“How are you feeling?” Tao asked, pressing another light kiss to Jongdae’s head, cooing as the older boy relaxed slightly.

 

“I don’t know-I’m just. I don’t know,” Jongdae sighed and sat up, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

 

Tao watched him, blinking slowly before shuffling further into his side, rubbing the inside of Jongdae’s thigh with his free hand, the other holding himself up. He felt Jongdae’s breath hitch but he didn’t move to stop Tao’s actions, so Tao took it as a sign to continue.

 

Tao quickly shifted to seat himself in Jongdae’s lap, God Bless all those years of martial arts, pulling his boyfriend’s hands away from his eyes. Jongdae looked about as clueless as Tao felt, so he situated Jongdae’s hands on his hips, slowly rocking them down against Jongdae’s own.

 

“Where did this come from?” Jongdae breathed out as Tao tugged Jongdae’s shirt off, mouthing at day old marks.

 

“Um, all me. For sure,” Tao nodded, biting at one of the marks and sucking gently to renew his claim. “Not Chanyeol worrying about your sex life for anything,”

 

What Tao didn’t expect was to be pushed off of Jongdae’s lap and onto the bed, his boyfriend glaring at him, thoroughly unimpressed.

 

“If you’re only doing this because Chanyeol told you to then I don’t want it,”

 

Tao sat cross legged on the edge of their (Jongdae’s) bed and sent his best puppy eyes at his sulking boyfriend. Jongdae could never resist his puppy eyes.

 

Except he did, rolling his eyes at Tao and pulling his knees up to his chest. Tao sighed and crawled over, kneeling in front of Jongdae and spreading his legs, leaning in to press a kiss to his pouty lips.

 

“I’m not doing this because Chanyeol told me to. He only encouraged me. I want to do this, alright?” Tao asked quietly, peppering Jongdae’s face in light kisses until the other was giggling and pushing his face away.

 

“Don’t be a sap. Suck my dick already,” Jongdae moved his hand to rest on the back of Tao’s head, pushing him slightly.

 

“Oh my god. How romantic,” Tao complied anyway, shedding the rest of their clothing and throwing it in the general direction of Jongdae’s laundry basket.

 

Tao’s good at this. He knows it. Jongdae knows it. Chanyeol knows it. Probably best if Jongdae didn’t know what his boyfriend and his best friend got up to in their experimental years of Secondary School.

 

Jongdae scraped his nails along Tao’s skull and he almost purred in appreciation as he jerked Jongdae to full hardness, wrapping his lips around the head and looking up at the older boy. Jongdae’s squeak as Tao took all of him made him moan around the dick in his mouth.

 

Tao loved his boyfriend’s dick, so, so, much. He still remembers how nervous Jongdae had been the first time they had sex, which is very un-Jongdae-like. Tao hadn’t paid any attention to it at the time, mouth almost watering at the thought of what Jongdae was hiding from him-except he hadn’t really been hiding much.

 

Jongdae covered his face in embarrassment as Tao tugged his jeans and boxers down, staring down at his boyfriend’s (hard? maybe?) cock.

 

“Um,” Tao said, tilting his head to the side, not the best thing to do. Jongdae brought his knees up to his chest and pushed Tao’s face away with his feet.

 

“Go away if you’re just going to laugh at me,” Jongdae huffed, face red.

 

In reality, Tao’s dick strained harder against his jeans as he stared at Jongdae’s smaller than average cock.

 

Tao shifted to lie flat on his stomach, gently coaxing Jongdae to put his legs down, face still slightly flushed and glaring at Tao.

 

“I’m into it,” Tao said, before giving Jongdae the best head in his life.

 

Tao snapped back to reality when Jongdae let out a soft moan above him, lips parted slightly as he pushed down on the back of Tao’s neck. Giving Jongdae head was wonderful. It didn’t make his jaw ache, didn’t make him gag and he could easily nuzzle the hairs at the base of his dick and cause Jongdae to squeak at him.

 

Tao’s eyes fluttered closed as he thought about Jongdae’s cock inside of him, just long enough to hit his prostate with every thrust. He moaned again and Jongdae tugged at his hair.

 

Tao pulled off him and sat up, staring at Jongdae.

 

“I want you to fuck me,”

 

Jongdae should have been used to this, but he still spluttered whenever Tao was bold with him. Nodding dumbly, he blindly reached over to their (Jongdae’s) nightstand and tugged the second drawer open, grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom.

 

“Shit-My parents are home,” Jongdae whined in between Tao’s kisses., leaning his head back against the headboard as Tao climbed into his lap.

 

“Be quiet then,” Tao muttered, uncapping the bottle of lube to slick two fingers up.

 

He fingered himself quickly, never needing more than two fingers, another perk of his boyfriend’s small cock.

 

Jongdae had already pulled the condom on when Tao looked up, coating his length with the remaining lube on his fingers.

 

He wiggled his hips when he was seated in Jongdae’s lap, causing the older boy to buck his hips up.

 

“Be quick,” Jongdae breathed, rubbing circles on Tao’s hips with his thumbs.

 

Normally, Tao would protest, dragging out instead, but he could hear the muffled voices of Jongdae’s family downstairs and huffed.

 

“You’re making this up to me,” Tao started, rocking his hips forward a couple of times before allowing Jongdae to fuck into him.

 

Tao let his head drop against Jongdae’s shoulder, bringing his hand up to his mouth to muffle his moans as best he could as Jongdae was digging his fingers into his hips and holding him in place.

 

He let out a shout as the head of Jongdae’s cock brushed his prostate, and the older shifted his angle slightly so he was hitting the same spot with every thrust, causing Tao’s legs to tremble with the effort of keeping himself up.

 

Tao slumped against Jongdae in the end, going pliant for his boyfriend as he pulled at his cock in time with Jongdae’s jerky rhythm.

 

Tao’s eyes snapped back open when Jongdae pushed him onto his back, gripping his hips harshly as he pounded into him, panting.

 

He stared up at Jongdae, mouth open as he wrapped his legs around Jongdae’s waist, locking his ankles and tugging the boy forward whenever he thrust in.

 

Jongdae came with a hoarse noise, leaning his head on Tao’s chest as he pulled out, quickly replacing Tao’s hand on his dick with his own.

 

Tao squirmed and arched his back when he came a couple strokes later, painting Jongdae’s chest white.

 

They lay there for a few minutes until Jongdae grimaced and pulled away, complaining as he pulled the condom off and tied it, throwing it in the bin before walking into the bathroom.

 

Tao remained on the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. He listened to the sound of the tap running before Jongdae returned with a washcloth, wiping his stomach and soft cock. He wiped around Tao’s thighs and pressed a kiss to his cheek as he snuggled up next to the taller boy.

 

“Feeling any better?” Tao mumbled after a few minutes of listening to Jongdae’s steady breathing, running his fingers through Jongdae’s messy hair.

 

“Mm, yeah,” Jongdae nuzzled the crook of Tao’s neck, startling a noise out of him.

 

From: chanyeol<33 {16:01 26/04/15]

did u do it.

the deed.

the sex.

the ol razzle dazzle.

u boned him right.

zitao.

 

To: chanyeol<33 [16:04 26/04/15]

not quite. :P

 

From: chanyeol<33 [16:05 26/04/15]

i trusted u.

wtf did u do.

 

To: chanyeol<33 [16:07 26/04/15]

<3

 

From: chanyeol<33 [16:08 26/04/15]

wait did he fuck u.

what the fuck zitao.

ur a secret bottom? ???

why didnt u tell me this.

 

To: chanyeol<33 [16:10 26/04/15]

im not a secret bottom!!!!

im pretty open about it actually.

 

From: chanyeol<33 [16:11 26/04/15]

so how was it.

wait

i thought jongdaes dick was like 3 inches.

z i t a o

 

To: chanyeol<33 [16:15 26/04/15]

oh yeol.

it was so good.

seriously.

im like

unhealthily obsessed with his dick.

 

From: chanyeol<33 [16:16 26/04/15]

is it really that good.

 

To: chanyeol<33 [16:17 26/04/15]

<3333333333333333333333333 (///w///)

  
  
  


Chanyeol grimaced as he stared at his phone, locking it and tucking it under his pillow.

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol began, getting Sehun’s attention from where he was scrolling through Tumblr naked on Chanyeol’s laptop.

 

Sehun made a noise of acknowledgement and the older shuffled to sit behind him, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s waist.

 

“Is a small dick a deal breaker for you?” He muttered against Sehun’s neck, making the younger snort.

 

“Depends how small,”

  
“3 Inches,”

 

Sehun let out a burst of laughter, looking over his shoulder at Chanyeol.

 

“Why are you even asking me this, I know your dick isn’t 3 inches, that’s all I care about,”

 

“Don’t tell anyone,” Sehun will tell everyone. “Jongdae’s dick is 3 inches,”

 

“Tao’s boyfriend?”

 

“The very same one,”

 

“Poor Tao,”

 

“He’s really into it,” Chanyeol shrugged, staring at Sehun’s dashboard.

 

“Mm,” Sehun hummed, returning his attention to the anime posts on his dash.

 

“Let’s do something,” Chanyeol snuggled closer, pressing his chest to Sehun’s back.

 

“My ass is sore, give me like a day,” Sehun grumbled but Chanyeol whined, tugging at his waist.

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Let’s go on a date, Sehunnie,” Chanyeol grinned, batting his eyelashes at Sehun who stared back, unimpressed.

 

Chanyeol’s definition of date was getting more coffee and walking around, which Sehun would never admit to loving as well.

 

It had gotten cold outside, so Chanyeol insisted that Sehun wrap up. Both complete with beanie hats, scarves and the tightest jeans they both own, they headed out the door, gloved hands in each other’s.

  
  


“Look,” Tao pointed out the window, nudging Jongdae’s foot. “Wake up, it’s Chanyeol and Sehun,”

 

“Where? That motherfucker,” Jongdae grumbled as he tugged Tao’s shirt on, opening the window and yelling out of it.

 

“Hey! You fucking left me so you could get laid, you prick!”

 

Chanyeol snapped out of his daze of sending heart eyes Sehun’s way to glance up at Jongdae’s window, grinning widely.

 

“I hope your ass hurts!” Jongdae yelled again, catching Sehun’s attention.

 

“It’s Sehun’s ass that hurts, not mine,” Chanyeol yelled back, cupping his hands around his mouth to act as a megaphone.

 

“Tao’s ass doesn’t even hurt at all,” Sehun raised his voice a bit, causing Chanyeol to grab onto the nearest stable surface to stop him falling to the ground from laughter. Tao’s cheeks flushed red and Jongdae rolled his eyes, spreading his arms wide.

 

“Laugh all you want, bitch, I don’t care! It’s average, motherfucker!”

 

“Oh my god, stop,” Tao grabbed Jongdae’s wrist and tugged him away from the window. “Bye, you two!”

 

Chanyeol grinned and saluted at them both, locking his fingers with Sehun’s again.

 

To: Best Friend, Apparently [16:54 26/04/15]

ok wtf man.

control ur bf.

 

From: Best Friend, Apparently [16:55 26/04/15]

i thought u said ur not embarrassed.

 

To: Best Friend, Apparently [16:56 26/04/15]

im not ?? !!

i just dont fancy the whole street knowing about the size of my dick.

 

From: Best Friend, Apparently [16:58 26/04/15]

that sounds like something someone with a small cock would say.

 

To: Best Friend, Apparently [17:00 26/04/15]

literally i hope you die.

 

From: Best Friend, Apparently [17:02 26/04/15]

if i die by the d i dont care.

 

To: Best Friend, Apparently [17:03 26/04/15]

so u are a bottom

 

To: babyhun [17:04 26/04/15]

chanyeols an undercover bottom.

u know what to do.

 

From: babyhun [17:04 26/04/15]

cant wait.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> discontinued


End file.
